Francais Devoir
by FlyingMintHamburger
Summary: Alfred left Matthiew in his room to do his French homework, until he comes across a question that troubles him. Just as coming across said question, the master of French himself shows up to help him. Glorious, glorious Franada fluff. Rated T for... well, France. .


Alfred got home from school, dropped his backpack on the floor of his room. "Hey Mattie, do my French homework, will ya? Kaaay, thanks!" The American said without looking at his brother, then ran back downstairs without even waiting for his reply.  
"Sure... Alfred..." Matthew stood up from his own homework, and proceeded over to Alfred's backpack. He unzipped it, and pulled out a French 1 workbook, then grabbed a pencil and sat on the couch.

He sighed. "Alright... C'est hyper-facile..." His eyes darted down the paper as he quickly completed most of the work.

Just as he was getting down to the bottom, a problem.

"Oh no... how long has it been since I've done this..."

_8) These clocks all show Washington time. Use the time differences to write what time it is in the different cities listed._

"So... uhh... Trois heures et quart... and... plus six heures 'cause it's Paris..."

"Did I hear _Paris,_ mon cher?" A familiar voice rang through the door.

"Papa!"

Matthew jumped up from the couch and threw his arm around Francis. It had been quite a long time since they had last spoken.

The Frenchman laughed, then kissed both his cheeks.

"I missed you too, Matthieu. You've grown a bit since the last time we've met."

"Really?! I didn't notice..." Matthew giggled.

Francis sat down on the couch, and examined the workbook.

"You're doing Alfred's devoir again, aren't you, Matthieu?"

"Oui... I thought I could help him out a bit."

Francis chuckled. "He wont learn unless he does it himself. You're too nice to him."

"Oh..."

"Ca va, Matthieu."

"Merci, Papa..."

"You want to finish it, don't you?"

"Oui..."

Francis gave him the workbook.

"Here, Matthieu, don't just stand there." The Frenchman patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"Oh okay..." He sat down next to him, then picked up the pencil and looked at the next problem.

"_Oh no... I don't know what to do... I forgot how to tell time in French... He's going to think I'm so stupid..." _The panic ran through his head.

"Mattheiu? Ca va?" Francis could sense his insecurity.

"O-oui... I can't really see the numbers, that's all..."

"Ah... Well, C'est trois heures, et quart."

"Plus six." Matthiew said, a little more comfortable.

"Ah. Because it's in Paris." The Frenchman smiled at The Canadian, noting the slight blush. Francis chuckled at the adorable sight.

"If it's trois heures et quart du matin in Washington, then it's neuf heures et quart du soir in Paris." He added.

"Merci beaucoup, Papa!" Matthew smiled, as Francis went through, problem by problem, helping him tell the time.

*A few moments pass*

"Ca fini...!" Francis sat back with a relaxed sigh of accomplishment. He was happy he could help Matthew. He knew he had forgotten, because when he had visited him the last time, he had to help him get to the airport on time, and he couldn't understand him when he was telling him what time he had to be there.

The Canadian slumped back onto Francis's chest, happy with the progress.

"Merci again, Papa."

"Pas de probleme, mon cher." Francis hugged Matthew around his waist.

He blushed. "Now I have _my_ French homework..." Matthew said.

"Oh? What's it about?"

"Politics." He said, still sitting down, realizing he was sitting in Francis's lap.

He felt his face get warm.

Just as he was about to get up, he felt a hand push him onto the ground.

"Eh?! Papa what was that fo-"

Francis then pinned the Canadian to the floor, staring seductively into his violet eyes.

_Silence._

**French Translator~  
**

**Mon cher= My dear**

**Mathieu= French version of Matthew**

**Ca va= Are you alright/it's okay**_  
_

**Trois (or six) heures et quart= 3:15 (or 6:15) (time)**

**du matin= in the morning (AM)**

**du soir= in the evening (PM)**

**C'est= it is/ it's**

**Devoir= homework**

**Merci= thank you**

**Merci beaucoup= thanks a lot**

**Ca fini= Finished**

**Pas de probleme= No problem**

**_Thank you so much for reading! I have biologie devoir and English devior, so when i'm finished with that later tonight, I'll finish this fanfiction~ 3 Merci beaucoup_  
**


End file.
